doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sechster Doctor
Die sechste Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der Serie Doctor Who von 1984 bis 1986. Äußere Erscheinung Der sechste Doctor hat lockiges, blondes Haar von durchschnittlicher Länge. Er trägt typischerweise ein sehr farbenfrohes und in seiner Gesamtheit bewusst unstimmiges Outfit. Dies äußert sich in der Kombination unterschiedlicher Muster (kariert, gestreift) und asymmetrischer Farbgebung beim knielangen Mantel. Zunächst war das Kostüm farblich sehr farbenfroh gehalten, mit Farben wie Gelb- und Rottönen, die im Konstrast zu seinem weißen Hemd und dem blauen Halstuch standen. Später trägt er eine Zeit lang ein Kostüm in verschiedenen Blautönen (ab Project Lazarus). Er hat eine Vorliebe für Katzen-Anstecker, die er an seinem Jackettkragen trägt und manchmal auch "streichelt". An der, meist karierten, Jackettweste hat er zwei grüne und auffällig große Taschenuhrenketten, wobei an der einen eine Taschenuhr (die einmal von Peri beschädigt wird) und an der anderen der TARDIS-Schlüssel hängt. Erst der Elfte Doctor trägt eine solche Kettenkombination wieder (wobei bei ihm aber unklar bleibt, ob er ebenfalls Taschenuhr und TARDIS-Schlüssel an den Ketten hat). Charakterisierung Der Sechste Doctor neigt direkt nach der Regeneration zu unkontrollierten Gewaltausbrüchen, die allerdings schnell wieder verschwinden, im Gegensatz zu seinen Gedächtnisstörungen, die einige Zeit anhalten. Er hat einen eigenwilligen, sturen Charakter, der ihn überheblich und selbstverliebt wirken lässt. Seinen Charakter kann man durchaus als exzentrisch beschreiben, was sich in seinem Outfit widerspiegelt. Ursprünglich war der Sechste Doctor vergleichbar charakterisiert wie der Erste Doctor, und inzwischen auch der Zwölfte Doctor. Man plante, den Charakter am Anfang sehr weltfremd wirken zu lassen, sodass er eher unmenschlich, gefühlskalt und barsch erscheint. Im Verlauf der Serie sollte er dann Stück für Stück weiter auftauen und immer freundlicher werden. Da die eigentlich geplante zweite und dritte Staffel dieses Doctor allerdings nie realisiert wurde, weil zu dieser Zeit die Serie ein Jahr lang auf Eis gelegt wurde und die Verantwortlichen anschließend ''The Trial of a Time Lord'' produzierten, blieb diese Inkarnation des Doctors lange in schlechter Erinnerung. Kurz nach seiner Regeneration will er den verletzten Hugo Lang sterben lassen, da dieser ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohte (The Twin Dilemma). In der Episode Terror of the Vervoids löscht er eine ganze Spezies aus, um die Erde zu schützen, ohne über Alternativen nachzudenken. Aufgrund dieses impulsiven, kalten Charakters fürchtet sein unmittelbarer Nachfolger, dass diese Inkarnation die dunkelste seines Lebens ist. Dies führt zusammen mit den Befürchtungen darüber, dass der Sechste Doctor den Grundstein für den Valeyard bilden könnte, dazu, dass der Doctor die Erinnerungen an sein sechstes Leben unterdrückt (ähnlich, wie er es später mit den Erinnerungen an seine Kriegerinkarnation macht). Er überdenkt die Haltung, nachdem er von einem Pfeil getroffen und vermeintlich tot begraben wurde. Während er sich wieder ausgräbt wird ihm klar, dass niemand, egal ob nun wortwörtlich oder nur metaphorisch, es verdient hat vergraben zu sein und gibt schließlich die Erinnerungen an seinen Vorgänger wieder frei. (Head Games, The Room With No Doors) Beziehungen Das Verhältnis zu seiner ersten Begleiterin Peri Brown hat keinen guten Start, als er nach seiner Regeneration ihr gegenüber geradezu handgreiflich wird (The Twin Dilemma). Im Laufe der Zeit ist ihre Beziehung von ständigen Streitereien geprägt, wobei sich beide als ziemlich empfindlich erweisen. Der Doctor ist Peri gegenüber oft zynisch und in manchen Momenten regelrecht unverschämt. Dennoch ist er tief betroffen, als es während seines Prozesses auf der Raumstation Zenobia so aussieht, als sei Peri auf dem Planeten Thoros Beta umgekommen (Mindwarp). Als er erfährt, dass Peri lebt, ist er mehr als erleichtert (The Ultimate Foe). Später, vor allem in anderen Medien des Doctor Who Expanded Universe, durchläuft der Doctor eine positive Charakterentwicklung und lernt Peri zu schätzen. Die beiden kommen wesentlich besser miteinander aus und Peri bezeichnet den Doctor in The Reaping sogar als ihren besten Freund. Über seine Beziehung zu Melanie Bush erfährt man nur wenig, da die beiden nur wenige Episoden miteinander verbringen. Sie scheint jedoch um einiges entspannter zu sein. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ist von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt, auch wenn Mel sich häufig über das Gewicht des Doctors lustig macht und sein auffälliges Benehmen nicht immer gutheißt. Zu seiner Begleiterin in den Big Finish - Hörspielen, Evelyn Smythe, hat der Doctor eine enge und freundschaftliche Beziehung. Die beiden verbindet eine Leidenschaft für Geschichte und Schokoladenkuchen. Evelyn nannte den Sechsten Doctor einst ihren besten Freund, sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte und wünschte sich, dass er sie an ihrer Hochzeit zum Altar führen würde (Thicker Than Water). Chronologie der Abenteuer des Sechsten Doctors :siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Sechsten Doctors Abenteuer des Sechsten Doctors (Auswahl) Abenteuer mit Peri und Frobisher Seine ersten Abenteuer erlebt der Sechste Doctor mit Peri Brown, die Zeugin seiner Regeneration wurde. Da er mehr als seine Vorgänger unter einem Post-Regenerationstrauma leidet, haben die beiden keinen guten Start. Es kommt sogar zu einem tätlichen Angriff auf Peri, woraufhin sie ihm gegenüber Angst und Misstrauen hegt (The Twin Dilemma). In der folgenden Zeit herrscht ein recht angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den beiden, dennoch bleibt Peri an Bord. Sie erleben viele Abenteuer miteinander und ihr Verhältnis entspannt sich mit der Zeit. Einem Notruf von der Erde des Jahres 1985 folgend, trifft der Sechste Doctor in London erstmals auf die Cybermen und kann deren Ziel, die Vergangenheit zu verändern und damit ihre Zukunft zu retten, verhindern (Attack of the Cybermen). Auf dem Planetn Varos begegnen der Doctor und Peri erstmals dem skrupellosen Sil und unterstützen Rebellen im Kampf gegen das von Wirtschaftsinteressen geleitete Regime (Vengeance on Varos). Gemeinsam treffen sie auf der Erde des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts den Master wieder, der sich mit der skrupellosen Time Lady Rani gegen den Doctor verbündet hat und die industrielle Revolution verhindern will (The Mark of the Rani). Im Jahr 1899 treffen der Doctor und Peri den jungen Winston Churchill und durchkreuzen die Pläne der mysteriösen Spieler (Players). Während sich Peri auf einem Symposium befindet, trifft der Doctor seinen Erzfeind Davros wieder, der behauptet, nun zum Wohle der Menschheit zu arbeiten. Der Doctor weiß es besser und macht dem Schöpfer der Daleks einen Strich durch die Rechnung (Davros). Auf dem Planeten Necros begegnen sie sich dann wieder. Hier will Davros eine neue Art Daleks erschaffen, wird aber durch die Einmischnung des Doctors von den ursprünglichen Daleks davon abgehalten und gefangen genommen (Revelation of the Daleks). Als Peri nach vielen Abenteuern Heimweh verspürt, bringt der Doctor sie zurück ins Jahr 1985 nach New York City und reist allein weiter (Chaos). Der erfolglose gestaltwandelnde Privatdetektiv Avan Tarklu heftet sich wegen eines hohen Kopfgeldes, das auf den Doctor ausgesetzt wurde, an des Doctors Fersen, doch schließt er sich ihm an und gemeinsam durchkreuzen sie die Pläne des skrupellosen Josiah W. Dogbolter. Tarklu nimmt von nun an die meiste Zeit die Gestalt eines Pinguins an, nennt sich Frobisher und wird zum Begleiter des Doctors (The Shape Shifter). Nach einigen Abenteuern zu zweit, entschließen sie sich, gegen die grausamen Skeletoids anzutreten, doch zuvor macht der Doctor einen Zwischenstopp auf der Erde, um Peri wieder zu treffen. Diese ist hocherfreut und schließt sich dem Doctor erneut an (Kane's Story). Zu dritt erlebt die TARDIS-Crew einige Abenteuer, bis Frobisher sich entschließt, wieder als Detektiv zu arbeiten (The Maltese Penguin). Gemeinsam mit Peri untersucht der Doctor das Geheimnis des verwüsteten Planeten Ravolox, der sich als Erde entpuppt, die aus unbekannten Gründen an einen anderen Punkt der Galaxis versetzt wurde (The Mysterious Planet). Ihr nächstes Abenteuer bringt sie zum Planeten Thoros Beta, wo Peri in die Gewalt des Wissenschaftlers Crozier gerät, der das Bewusstsein von Kiv in Peris Körper verpflanzen will (Mindwarp). Noch bevor der Doctor von Peris endgültigem Schicksal erfährt, wird er mit seiner TARDIS zur Raumstation Zenobia transportiert, wo er sich mit einem lückenhaften Gedächtnis auf der Anklagebank der Time Lords wiederfindet (The Mysterious Planet). Vor Gericht ... Abenteuer allein und mit kurzzeitigen Begleitern Nach Beendigung des Prozesses und dem vermeintlichen Sieg über den Valeyard bringt der Doctor Melanie Bush in ihre Zeitlinie zurück. Auf New Earth lernt er dann Grant Markham kennen, der ihm behilflich ist und anschließend an Bord der TARDIS bleibt (Time of Your Life). Gemeinsam reisen sie zum Planeten Agora, wo der Doctor erneut auf die Cybermen trifft (Killing Ground). Nach seinen Abenteuern mit Grant landet der Doctor im Jahr 2001 auf der Erde und verhindert gemeinsam mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart die Wiederauferstehung Adolf Hitlers und des Dritten Reichs (The Shadow in the Glass). Danach wird der Doctor erneut in die Intrigen auf Artaris verwickelt. Man beschuldigt ihn des Diebstahls und er trifft abermals auf Grayvorn (Excelis Rising). Begleiter des Sechsten Doctors Regeneration Als die TARDIS gleich zu Beginn der Episode Time and the Rani von Rani angegriffen wird, stürzt sie auf dem Planeten Lakertya ab. Dabei wird der Sechste Doctor so stark verwundet, dass er auf dem Boden der TARDIS zum Siebten Doctor regeneriert. Hinter den Kulissen Der Sechste Doctor wurde in der Regenerations-Szene in Time and the Rani von Sylvester McCoy gespielt, da Colin Baker nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Dieser weigerte sich zu den Dreharbeiten zu kommen, da man ihm spontan telefonisch mitgeteilt hatte, dass man ihn ersetzt hatte. Anmerkungen * Der Doctor tauscht nach den Ereignissen des Hörspiels Doctor Who and the Pirates seinen bunten Mantel gegen den blauen ein. * Der Lieblingsautor dieser Inkarnation ist Herman Melville. Evelyn Smythe beschreibt seinen Schreibstil als "pompös und überheblich" (Bloodtide). * Eine alternative Version des Sechsten Doctors wurde 100 Jahre lang im Tower von London gefangen gehalten und gefoltert. Er wurde schließlich von einem Dalek von seinen Qualen erlöst (Jubilee). en:Sixth Doctor es:Sexto Doctor fr:Sixième Docteur it:Sesto Dottore nl:Zesde Doctor ro:Al Șaselea Doctor ru:Шестой Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Sechster Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung